Waylon Takes Flight
A Season 1 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf. Plot Waylon wants to try something different for a day, as long as it doesn't involve flying. But his goals were crushed when Antonio insists on him to try his new hot air balloon. Ava also encourages him to try it. A reluctant Waylon climbs into the hot air balloon in the end. But soon, the hot air balloon's rope gets loose and the balloon flies through the air, with a frightened Waylon inside. Can his friends help him get down in time before he is scared for the rest of his journey? Trivia It is noted that Waylon is afraid of heights and flying. Waylon is also afraid of falling down and hurting himself. He has vertigo. Waylon is scared out of his wits while flying inside the hot air balloon. Waylon bites his nails when he is nervous. He also has the jitters in his paws too. Quotes: Antonio: Waylon, I have a surprise for you. Come and see! Waylon: Really? What is it? Antonio: It's my new hot air balloon! Want to go fly on it? Waylon: Uh, I don't know, Antonio. I'm scared of heights. Just so you know. Antonio: You're a little scared, no? Waylon: Nuh uh. I'm a lot scared. Really scared. Antonio: Just give it a shot. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, you said that you want to do something different today. Waylon: I'm not sure. Anything but flying and heights. Scene change Oliver: Morning, Waylon. What's up? Waylon: Oh, good morning, Oliver. Nothing much. Oliver: Why do you look so worried? Is something wrong? Waylon: Antonio just showed me his new hot air balloon. Rita: Yeah, we heard. Waylon: And he wants me to fly with it. You know how I feel about heights. I'm scared of heights. Chester: Hey, I may be afraid of certain things. But heights, I really love it. Waylon: Easy for you to say, Chester. I'm afraid of heights. Chester: Oh, come on, Waylon. It will be a breeze. Waylon: (sighs) I don't know. I just don't know. Ava: Waylon, didn't you say that you wanted to try something new today? Waylon: Yeah, anything but flying! Ava: Flying is fun. You get to see the whole world from up there. Waylon: I'm not a flying wolf. I'm a tap dancing wolf. Ava: I'll see you at the hot air balloon! Waylon: Oh. Why me? (faints) Moments later. Ava: Come on, Waylon! Flying is fun! Waylon: Not sure, Ava. My paws are trembling. My knees are shaking. I've got the jitters again. Also cold paws. Ava: Cold paws amd the jitters again? Waylon: Yeah. Oh, why does Antonio have a hot air balloon anyway? Ava: Give it a try, Waylon. You might like it. You always want to try new things. I'll see you later. Waylon: Oh, all right. I'll try it. (climbs on to the hot air balloon) Ha! Hey, this isn't so bad. Suddenly, the hot air balloon's rope gets loose. Waylon: Wha? What's happening? Why is the rope loose? Oh no! I don't want to find out! Waylon was floating on the hot air balloon. Waylon: Help! Somebody! Anybody! I'm not supposed to be in the sky! I'm supposed to be on the ground! Help! Get me down! Scene change Rita: Ah, a nice refreshing spot of green tea. Chester: And I love these nut and dandelion cookies. Mmmm mmmmm good! Oliver: What about you, Waylon? How are your chocolate bunnies? Hey, where's Waylon? Chester: He's gone! Flash: Maybe he's still asleep. Chester: No, Flash. He's not asleep. Tank: (notices something up in the sky) Look, guys! A hot air balloon. With someone inside it. Wait a second. (gasps) That's Waylon! We have to save him! Ava: He's flying off? Where is he going? Rita: (clears throat) You talked him into this? Ava: Oh no. I did. Now my brother is scared and all alone in that hot air balloon. Chester: We have to find Mason and Antonio. Hurry. Antonio was talking to Mason when everyone arrives. Chester: We've got an emergency! Mason: What kind of emergency, Chester? Chester: Put it this way, Mason. We've got a flying wolf on the loose! Antonio: In my hot air balloon? Ayayay. Ava: Yes. Waylon was floating in that hot air balloon. Oh, he must be so scared. Mason: Don't worry, Ava. We'll think of something. Flash: I can try to fly and spot Waylon from the air. Mason: That's a great idea, Flash! Flash: I'm on my way, Waylon! Hang tight! Back with Waylon Waylon: Help! Anybody? Somebody get me down! Flash: Hang on! Waylon: Flash! Am I glad to see you! Flash: I got you, Waylon. Just let me do my dive. Waylon: You're the best falcon friend I've ever had! Flash does his dive. Flash: Closer. Closer. Almost got you. Waylon: Hurry! I want to get down! (whines) Flash: (grabs the hot air balloon) Got it! (rope holding the hot air balloon snaps) No! Missed it! Waylon: I'm doomed! Flash: I'll find another way to get you down, Waylon! Waylon: Hurry! Flash: I'm trying. Waylon: Hurry, Flash! Flash: (grunts) Gotcha! Waylon and the hot air balloon almost got down, but the lid snaps again. Flash: Really? Waylon: No! I will never get back to solid ground! Scene change Ava: Oh, Waylon! Where are you? My brother's scared. Mason: It'll be ok, Ava. Waylon will be fine. Ava: (whines) I hope so too, Mason.